


Rain, Rain, Go Away, Come Again Another Day

by Liza_Mondragon



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Poverty, Religious Conflict, Storms, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathtic Sleep | Remy Sanders, no happy ending, set in 1800s colonial Philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Mondragon/pseuds/Liza_Mondragon
Summary: Lightning flashed and thunder roared angrily alongside the peals of church bells. The wind howled, the rain poured, and the cold swept through every building in the town of San Diego, including the church tower, where two boys lay huddled against each other.(Based on Chapter XV of Noli Me Tangere)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Brotherly Intruxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rain, Rain, Go Away, Come Again Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Noli Me Tangere (Don't Touch Me) is a novel written by Philippine national hero Jose Rizal that exposed the cruelty of our then-conquerors, Spain. He especially focused on the abuse of power by the cruel, hypocritical priests. As a result of his rebellion, Rizal was imprisoned and executed via firing squad. 
> 
> We're currently tackling this novel in class, most recently Chapter XV, recounting the sad tale of brothers Basilio and Crispin. I nearly cried in class, and my internal Remus went, "WRITE SOME ANGSTY SANDERS SIDES FANFIC", which is weird, because I've mostly left the Famdom, but the urge was so strong that I managed to spit this out. I've altered some of the dialogue/scenes/characterization to fit Virgil and Remus better, so I hope this isn't too OOC. A good portion of the prose comes from different English translations of the novel.
> 
> I wrote and posted this in one sitting and running on 2 hours of sleep. Enjoy.

It was a dark and stormy night, cliche as that sounds.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared angrily alongside the peals of church bells. The wind howled, the rain poured, and the cold swept through every building in the town of San Diego, including the church tower, where two boys lay huddled against each other.

The younger was a child of about seven years, with wild hair and large black eyes, which were looking up at his elder brother with wide-eyed concern. The elder, a boy of ten, was trying to send his brother a comforting look from beneath his dark bangs, though he failed to stop his own anxiety from showing on his face. Both were dressed in the clothes of poverty, patches and stitches barely holding the pieces together. They sat upon a block of wood, each holding a rope extending upward to the dark abyss above.

"Pull the rope, Remus, pull!" yelled the elder to his brother, who did as he was told. The bells rang faintly from somewhere above, almost completely drowned out by the din outside.

"Ugh, I wish we were at home with Father," sighed Remus. "That way we wouldn't have to be out here and you wouldn't have to be scared."

His brother didn't answer, eyes fixed on torrent outside.

"And at home no one would call me a thief!" he continued. "Father wouldn't allow it! If he knew that they whip me---"

Virgil wrenched his gaze from the window and pulled his rope violently so that the bells pealed once more.

"Are we always gonna live like this, Virge? I wanna get sick at home so that Father can take care of me and I don't have to go back here. Ooh! You should get sick with me, we can stay at home together!"

"No, Re. We'd all die, us of hunger and Father of grief."

Remus was silent for a moment. "How much are you getting this month?"

"Two pesos. They've fined me twice."

"Then pay them back what they say I stole! That way we won't be called thieves!"

"Are you insane, Remus? Father wouldn't have anything to eat. And besides, it wouldn't be enough. The chief sacristan said you stole thirty-two pesos."

The little one counted up to thirty-two on his fingers. "Six hands and two fingers! And each finger is a peso! Wow, we could buy shoes for our feet and a jacket for when you feel too cold and a hat for Father and food and clothes and...and now I wish I'd _actually_ stolen that money!"

"Remus!" reproached Virgil.

"Hey, c'mon, think about it! They said they'd beat me to death if I couldn't give the money back, and if I'd stolen it then I could do that! Anywho, even if I did die, at least you and Father would have clothes! Dang, I really should've stolen it!"

Virgil pursed his lips and pulled his rope in silence. Afterwards, he said, "I'm just worried that Father will be angry with you when he finds out."

"Do you really think so? You'll tell her that they whipped me and I'll show my back and my empty pockets! There's no way he won't believe us!"

"It's just...the priests will tell him otherwise. And we'd have to tell him that all of them are lying."

"Fine, if you're so worried about me, why don't you just go home and tell him yourself?" pouted Remus.

"I can't just leave you here! Oh, fine, you're right, I'm sorry. Of course Father will believe us."

"Oh, and Mr. Logan said that there's dinner waiting for us! I haven't eaten in ages and I am this close to just eating my own---"

At an instant, a head appeared at the top of the stairway leading to the floor below, causing the words to die on Remus's lips. The newcomer sauntered forwards and gave a cold, unimpressed look from beneath his dark tinted glasses, a drink clenched tightly in his hand. The brothers froze with fear.

"Virgil, hun, that's a fine of two reales for not ringing the bells on time," drawled the chief sacristan, sweet voice dripping with poison. "And Remus, you're staying overnight until you can give back what you stole."

Remus clung to his brother, sending him a pleading look.

"But...but Father is expecting us both home at eight o' clock…" objected Virgil timidly.

"Oh no, neither of you are going home at eight, sugar. You're staying until _at least_ ten."

"But no one's allowed outside after nine!" blurted out Remus. "And our house is so far from here!"

"Darling, are you trying to give me orders?" he growled, grabbing Remus by the arm and beginning to drag him away.

"Sir, please! We haven't seen our father in a week!" Virgil tried to reach out for his brother, but the priest slapped his hand away and threw Remus to the ground.

Snot and tears streamed down the younger boy's face as he was dragged unceremoniously down the stairs.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME VIRGE!"

Virgil stood helplessly as they disappeared into the shadows below, listening to his brother's cries and his body hitting the steps. The sound of a blow, and the heartrending cries were dying off in the distance. He hardly dared to breathe as he tiptoed down the stairs. At the bottom he paused to listen, hearing Remus's screeches of "FATHER! VIRGIL!" be completely cut off by the slam of a door.

Trembling and biting his lip so hard that it drew blood so as to stifle his sobs, he desperately searched for a way out. The doors were locked and the windows were barred.

Getting the ghost of an idea, he ran back up the stairs to the third floor of the belfry, and untied the ropes from the bell-clappers. He descended once more, knotted the ropes together, and tied one end to the rail of a balustrade. His face was pale and his hands shook, but he continued determinedly, driven forward by sheer terror.

The rain was ceasing and the sky was clearing. Hesitating for only a moment, Virgil let himself down into the darkness below.

A few moments later, voices were heard and two gunshots resounded, but nobody seemed to be alarmed and silence reigned once more.

**Author's Note:**

> youreadthetagspleasedon'tkillme---
> 
> I left the identity of their father open to interpretation, though I personally pictured Patton. 
> 
> Also, the two gunshots at the end were the guardia civil firing at Virgil because it was past curfew. Don't worry, he'll live. 
> 
> Tumblr: @fluctuating-fangirl


End file.
